My invention relates to triggers for that class of animal-traps in which opposing spring controlled jaws are held apart by the trigger and fly together when the trigger is tripped: and my invention consists of the improved animal-trap trigger herein after fully described and claimed. The object of my invention is to provide a simple and highly sensitive trigger for this class of animal-traps. The animals do not have to push or pull on the trigger but simply put their paws on the trigger pan before reaching the bait.